Young love
by Sammah2hip
Summary: Young love, SOme left heart broken some left with love and happyness, WHo will be left with the Dark hole in their heart and who wont.  Find out! Amuto YoruXRan YoruXMiki DiaXDaichi
1. Amu and the Past

**Ikuto: 18**

**Amu: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Kukai: 17**

**Yoru: 5**

**Ran: 5**

**Suu: 4**

**Dia: 9**

**Miki: 5**

**Yaya: 16**

**Rima: 17**

**Tadase: 15**

**Normal Pov**

"**Big brother, big sissy. When issss Miki coooommmming?"Young Yoru looked up at His big brother and amu. (Ikuto's his big brother, and Ikuto's Girl friend but Yoru calls her big sissy)**

**With round Midnight Blue eyes and shaggy midnight blue hair with bangs in front of his face.**

"**Well Yoru." Amu trys to explain."Miki, ran, suu and dia are not coming round today."**

**Yoru burst into tears."W-why are they not coming, don't they like me no more" He managed to splutter out between sobs.**

"**Well Yoru Miki and ran was playing out side and" Ikuto's hand coved amus mouth.**

"**He is too young to understand amu-chan "Ikuto said while taking his hand off Amu's mouth slowly and picking up his little brother Yoru.**

"**Little brother, let's just say she isn't feeling well and she won't be for some time so you and me are going to live at Amu's house until they get better so you can keep Miki ran and suu some company, you got dat little bro, and behave while we are their like I said Miki isn't feeling well her leg is hurt" Ikuto holded Yoru close and grasped Amu's hand at the same time.**

**Yoru slowly nodded and jumped out of Ikuto's arms, he then ran over to his room closing the door a couple of minutes later he comes out with:**

**A small plush rabbit (Miki gave him it and its blue and he named it Mike)**

**A small bag, which was dark blue.**

**And another rabbit (Ran gave him it and it is Pink and it's named Ryan)**

**He also carried a small green frog (Suu who is 4 gave him it and he named it Shine)**

**On his bag sat a small plush dog with a dimand round its collar (Dia gave him this to show her Love for her friend like brother he named it Damon)**

**Ikuto gave his little bother a smile and picked his bag up with a small Key on a chain dangling from his Violin case, (The Dumpty key)**

**Amu picked up her handbag and smiled to Ikuto and Yoru, she has a small necklace on which was a chain with a lock on (The dumpty lock)**

**Ikuto's Pov**

**After I locked our front door I grabbed Yoru and his bag and placed him in the back seat.**

**I then Slid into the driver's seat and looked over to amu she gave a small blush and giggles slightly, I began to drive my Back car down the road when Mine and Amu's First kiss song came on. Once it did, Amu was blushing like mad, I mean how much this girl can Blush!**

**I Smirked and looked over my shoulder at Yoru who was asleep, god my little brother cute.**

**I began humming to the song.**

"**Crawl by superchick"**

How long will this take,

How much can I go through?

My heart My Soul Aches,

I don't know what to do!

I bend but don't break,

And somehow I'll get through.

Cause I have you.

And if I have to crawl,

Well you crawl too.

I stumble and I fall,

Carry me through.

The wonder of it All,

Is you.

See me through

Oh lord where you are,

Do not forget me

I cry in silence,

Can you not see my tears?

When all have left me,

And hope has disappeared.

You find me here.

And when i have to crawl,

Well you crawl too.

I stumble and I fall,

Carry me through.

The wonder of it all,

Is you.

See me through,

When everything I was is lost.

I have forgot, but you have not.

When I am lost,

You have not lost me.

When everything I was is lost.

I have forgot, but you have not.

When I am lost,

You have not lost me.

You have not lost me...

And if I had to crawl.

Well you crawl too.

I stumble and I fall,

Carry me through.

The wonder of it all,

Is you?

See me through.

**Amu's Pov**

**I looked over to my hot boy friend Ikuto who was driving the car, I don't know how I got Ikuto to like me well I guess it started on the first day I met him back when Easter was still in business.**

**It all started when I was only 13 and Ikuto was see Ikuto and I are 17 and 18, that's because at one point in the year I catch up to Ikuto and I'm only 1 year behind, but me and Ikuto was in the same year just different classes.**

**~Past~**

"Umm hello, is anyone here?" Amu asked a little frightened

Amu felt cold air on her neck"I'm here_amu "Amu recognised the voice and turned round her face just inches away from Ikuto's._

"_Ikuto don't scare me ever again!" She breathed cold air out of her small pink lips._

"_Sorry amu, i really didn't mean too "His bangs soon coved his Midnight eyes and he looked at the floor._

"_Ikuto...Its fine just doesn't sneak up on me again okay..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled his chest._

"_Amu...Thank you..."He wrapped his long arms around her small waist and leaned his head on her head._

"Ikuto...I love you..." Ikuto's eyes widened as he was longing to hear her say that since they where 5.

**Sammie: that's the end for today: D!**

**Ikuto amu and Yoru:****REVIEW!**

** REVIEW!**


	2. Yoru and miki meet again!

**Sam: Thx too the people who gave mee feedback thank you**!

Ikuto's Pov

**I was humming to the music when i turned my head slightly to look at Amu, She was just sitting there in a daze smiling, Hmm I wonder what she is thinking about, I will ask her.**

"**Amu" **

"**..."**

"**Amu?"**

"**..."**

**Pokes Amu's cheek while keeping an eye on the road.**

"**Waa, Oh Ikuto yeah what do you want" She turned to look at me and I faced the rode with a smirk.**

"**What were you thinking about**_** Love?"**_**I said keeping my smirk in place.**

"**Umm well i was thinking about the day we kissed...Why do you ask?"She said smiling brightly with a little pink blush on her cheeks.**

"**Ohh you were thinking about meh eh?" I said grinning.**

"**Yeah yeah yeah big WOW ant I aloud to think of my boy friend once in a while?" She said Huffing and turning to face out the window.**

**For the rest of the trip we didn't talk just listen to the radio, when we go their I got out the car and looked over to amu just to see what she looked like today.**

**She had Black skinny jean's on,**

**Dark black top that was tight and had a Black and white rose on.**

**Dark black pump's with a white star on the side, **

**Her Pink hair with Midnight highlight's in sitting on her shoulders **

**And a black beanie on.**

"**Amu dear you look Smocking today." I said grinning like mad.**

**Amu's Pov**

**I looked up to see Ikuto grinning like mad, just then i looked at what he was whereing he had on:**

**A Black Top with a Black Neko listing to a IPod on.**

**Some Black baggy jeans**

**Black pump's plain.**

**His hair was messy and he had his bangs in front of his eyes**

**And he had on a black cap.**

**He was you typical skater boy, like I am your typical skater girl, I love to board and so does he.**

"**Ikuto you grab the bags and I will take Yoru in to go see miki" He nodded slightly and grabbed to bag's walking inside.**

**I grabbed Yoru and he wrapped his arm's round my neck in his sleep, once I had hold of him i took him inside my house.**

**My house had white cream wall's a vanished floor black and white funi and Picher's and painting's of anime and neko's on the wall I also had my maga's in a corner beside's the sofa and i had my fire place on.**

**On top of the fire place was all my figurine's they cost me soo much, People call me a anime skater freak but i don't give a bull because i have a hot skater boy as my boy friend and they don't so Nanananaa suck on dat slut's.**

**I took Yoru into miki's room where a little blue haired girl with bang's in front of her eye's sat up right in her bed reading one of my maga's.**

"**Miki Yoru is here, would you like to see him love?" I asked holing Yoru's hand behind the door.**

"**Okay amu-Chan" She said with a little squeaky voice and her face lit up when I brought Yoru in to the room.**

"**Yoru!" She yelled holding her hand's out for him to run into.**

"**Miki!" He said running into her arms and wrapping his tiny arm's round little miki.**

"**Miki why couldn't you come to my house and why do i have to live here" He said with his little voice.**

**I then stood up and walked over to them patting them on the head.**

"**Well Yoru, miki had an accident she was playing on the road and got hit by a car she has broken her leg so she can't get out of bed unless me or Ikuto carry her okay."**

**Yoru looked up to miki and he kissed her tiny cheek.**

**Once he did her tiny cheek went 10 shades of red.**

"**Yoru-kun..."She wisped holding a hand to her cheek.**

"**Miki I will stay here by your side and help you until you can walk again okay!" He said with rong eyes and a huge smile on his face.**

"**Okay Yoru "She smiled and patted the bed beside's her wanting Yoru to sit with her.**

**Sam: Thank you Please review.**

**Sam does not own Shugo Chara!**


	3. Yoru and ran?

Sam: Back with another one 0-0

Ikuto: whatever

Amu: Sam does not own Shugo Chara.

People: Changed them abit:

Ikuto: 19

Amu: 18

Kukai: 19

Utau: 19

Yoru: 5

Ran: 4

Miki: 4

Suu: 15

Dia: 16

Daichi: 17

Kiseki: 15(I made him nicer)

**The day that will last forever.**

**Yoru's Pov.**

**Me and Miki was playing with the lap top when we heard a slight knock on the door, So i got up and walked over to it slowly and opened the knob too find Ran and Suu. **

"**Hey RAN! I have seen you in age's" I said smiling and hugging ran softly.**

"**H-Hey Y-Yoru" She said and blushed when i hugged her.**

**I giggle and poked her cheek.**

"**Your cheeks red, Amu's cheeks go like dat when big bro bro kisses her!" I said giggling and poking.**

"**R-really I detent know that" She said still blushing.**

**Form the corner I saw miki's eyes glaring at ran.**

"**Hey miki, I'm going to go play with ran for now okay." I said grabbing Ran and suu's hands**

**Once we were in the garden I started to talk to ran.**

"**Hey Ran when amu and Ikuto kiss I wonder how they feel do u know how they feel?" I said with my midnight blue eyes looking into ran's little red one's**

"**No i don't but i would like to know too Yoru." She said looking back into my eyes.**

**Just then i started to lean in like Ikuto dose to amu.**

**Miki's Pov.**

**Yoru leaned into me and i was blushing like 10 shades of red before his lips touched mine.**

**He gave me a little kiss on the lip's for like 2 second's, once he stopped and leaned back i saw alittle pink on his cheeks. So this is how it feel's i said to myself.**

"**Y-Yoru it feels's soft and wet..." I said looking away.**

"**I know but i kinda liked it didn't you ran?"**

**I just nodded and ran away.**

**I ran over to amu and ran into her arms.**

**I began to sob.**

"**A-Amu, I-I G-Got K-Kissed..."**

**Amu looked into my tiny eyes and picked me up.**

**Amu's Pov.**

**I was just walking around the garden when i saw ran running to me and tears streaming from her eyes.**

"**A-Amu, I-I G-Got K-Kissed..."**

**I looked into her eyes and picked her up and dapped her eyes.**

"**What's rong with that Ran i though you liked Yoru." I said dapping her eyes.**

"**I do... But miki is going to hate me." She said ore tears coming from her eyes**

"**Don't worries about that if u like Yoru just go for it love." I said dabbing and smiling.**

**Normal Pov.**

**Mean while, Yoru sat under the big tree holding his lips.**

**With this is love or just friendship?**

**What do you think...?**

**Look into 7 years later.**

**Yoru now 12 years old sat on the grass banking kissing a small girl.**

**They really loved each other, but it turns out it was one of the two who loved him from the age of five...All that can be seen is her long hair pulled under a beanie and she wore black clothing and so did Yoru. So this must mean they go to the same school no?**

**Well all i can tell you Yoru love's one and hate's the other.**

**I will leave this up to your mind to try and figure out.**

**~Past~**

**Young Amu and Young Ikuto at age's 11+12,**

**Sat holding hands in the tree watching the sun go behind the city of Tokyo leaving darkness around them.**

**Ikuto leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, making young amu blush madly, Fomr the moment on they have loved each other.**

**Ikuto always chased away the boy's that admired little amu, he also protected her from bully's by that he got beat up his self which lead him to fight back.**

**Ikuto also got a job in Easter at the age of 14 and worked there but later quite at the age of 16.**

**Ikuto and amu was officially going out by the age of 15, they deeply loved each other and that's when he kissed her on the lips for the first time.**

**Amu remembers the day she met Ikuto when she was 5 and Ikuto was 6, her mother had passed away so she moved in with him and they slowly began a love hate relationship.**

**Next chapter! **

**Dia's Pov. **

Daichi and i walked hand in hand down the hill, when we go to the bottom Daichi pounced me and pinned me to the grass, I was blushing like mad and he leaned in and kissed me lovely.

**Sam: hope you liked that 0-0**

**Ikuto and amu: Review!**


	4. VAMPIRE'S?

Welcome into my story Dia and Daichi.

Ikuto: Yo Daichi, Dia

Dia: hey Ikuto.

Daichi: Yo man.

Amu: Hey dia o-o

Dia: Hey amu .

Yoru: Hey dia dia o-O

Ran: Sissy

Miki: Sissy

Suu: Hey sis.

Age's:

Ikuto: 19

Amu: 18

Kukai: 19

Utau: 19

Yoru: 5

Ran: 4

Miki: 4

Suu: 15

Dia: 16

Daichi: 17

Kiseki: 15(I made him nicer)

_**(Legend)**_

_**The day was coming to an end, the fog swept over the hill's and tree tops ,The red moon came out to play, The magic foke are coming so be in bed by then, Dark dark vampire's and monster's lurk in the tree's and graveyard's, but you will never be sure if you have ever met a vampire ,Because you see a vampire only bears it fangs while hunting so unless you are the victim you will never know unless one its self tell you.**_

_**And victims don't tell tail's...**_

**Dia's Pov.**

**Me and suu set off to school, it was a dark day you know like they say in that legend where it says Fog swept across the hill's and the red moon came out too play, well it was one of them day's.**

"**Hey suu have you seen the moon, its huge ant it "I said pointing to the red moon.**

"**Yeah, I guess, I haven't seen the red moon out on a Day time before."Suu said looking worried.**

"**I know, Hey do u think vampires really exist "I said holding my bag strap on my shoulder.**

"**Well i don't know in the legend it says you will never know if you come across one." Suu said pulling out a gold and white coved book with "Legend of the Red moon" Written in big red letters.**

"**Legend of the Red Moon" I whispered to myself.**

"**This book contains the legend and a couple of riddle's what the people wrote."Suu said dusting it off.**

"**Wow that book's old sis, where did you get it."I said looking at the book with wide eye's.**

"**Well mom gave it to me before she died...she said to me before she died that she fell in love with a vampire." Suu said pulling out a Picher from the book of mom and dad.**

"**Dad's not a vampire tho; he can walk in day and stuff." I said grabbing the picher.**

"**Who says it's dad she might of fell in love with a vampire befor she met dad." Suu said looking at the riddle's in the book.**

"**Well, if she did he must still be alive now with kids?" I said tilting my head.**

"**That's true; in here it says a vampire can walk around in the day time but as long as they where something magical like a locket or a pendent." Suu said looking at the righting**

"**Well that's like half of the people in the school. Heck I'm wherein a Locket could that mean I'm a vampire i think not!" I said giggling.**

"**That's true, but it has to be a magical one" Suu said.**

"**Whatever sis, you believed in the boogie man when you was little, face it no such thing as a vampire" I said before walking off with my bag strap on my shoulder.**

**I heard suu mumble something and then she put the book back in her bag before running into the school after me.**

**Really do you think there could be such thing as**__**a**_** Vampire?**_

_**Amu's Pov.**_

**I had just got little Yoru miki and ran ready for school, Ikuto didn't bother getting up he still asleep. That Lazy ass BUM, he never bothers's getting up at 7.30, How lazy...**

**Ikuto's Pov.**

**I got up and stretched, yawning and pulled on a plain black T-shirt with Vampire written across the shirt in big red letter's, I pulled on some baggy jeans and some high tops. Once ready I opened the door to my huge bathroom. I seated into the mirror "My hair's too messy" I mutted to myself before washing it and drying it, once dry and messed it up a little letting my bang's fall to my face.**

"**Time too goo" I jumped out the window onto the roof.**

**My buddy Kukai was sitting on the roof.**

"**Yo Kukai wanna go to the graveyard and talk?" I said walking up to him.**

"**Yo, yeah whatever dude, anything's fine by me!"He said giving me thumbs up.**

"**Yo how's your amu Ikuto?" Kukai said jumping on the next roof.**

"**She great, thanks for asking how you treating my sis Utau?" I said jumping next to him.**

"**She fine, thanks for asking man." He said jumping down onto the church roof.**

"**No problem man, hey i heard there is some rumour's about a teenager getting attacked wth bite marks on her neck." I said sitting next to him.**

"**I know I did it, have u ever bit amu?"He said putting his arm's behind his head.**

"**Well I did once but she doesn't remember "I said doing the same.**

"**Kay, I haven't bit Utau and I don't wanna, so I'm not gonna." **

"**Well I'm going to send Yoru to that vampire school, you know" V.A.M.P academy for vampire's and magic foke."**

"**Wont he miss miki and ran?" **

"**Well I know but are they magic?"**

"**Well I think ran is magic but miki isn't"**

"**Well why don't you bite little miki?"**

"**Ikuto, I'm not going to bite her."**

"**Why not it's for Yoru, please!"**

"**Fine fine mate."**

"**Do it tonight because i want to enrol them"**

"**Yeah whatever Ikuto."**

"**Oh yeah and amu can't find out about us okay!**

**Sam: Thank yOU SOOO MUCH!**

**Ikuto: lease review!...**


End file.
